Lean Into The Fall
by Realynn8
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy have been best friends for years. Now they have taken one step further and started a relationship. Nobody realizes that yet and Clarke and Bellamy make a bet about who is going to slip up first. The problem is, neither of them can keep their hands of each other.


**Hello! This is a little something I've written for the wonderful Alessa, who has just recently celebrated her birthday. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Lean Into The Fall**

Bellamy Blake hated parties. Well, that was not exactly true. He hated this particular party he was currently at. Miller was celebrating his birthday at his own club and the whole gang was there. He loved his friends, he really did, and it was fun watching Miller flirt awkwardly with Monty and Monty blushing, yet neither one of them making a move. It was nice seeing his sister relaxed with Lincoln, enjoying their time together. And it was hilarious watching Wick and Raven fight. Or flirt. Maybe fighting was their way of flirting, Bellamy didn't know anymore. He knew they'd end up together eventually but until then he'd just laugh at them. So these people weren't why he was annoyed. The reason was across the room.

On the other side of the room from him danced his girlfriend Clarke, in a black strapless dress and all he wanted to do was to run his hands under that dress. But he couldn't because nobody knew she was his girlfriend. And that was his own damn fault.

You see Clarke and Bellamy had been close for a long time. They had clashed when they first met each other but then found themselves drawn to one another, and instead of being enemies became best friends. And then somewhere along the line Bellamy fell in love with Clarke but of course he didn't want to say anything because he had been pretty sure Clarke didn't feel the same. And Clarke? Clarke tried to resist him, unwilling to risk their friendship and bond for what could be, for what could crash and burn.

But then one day she was on his doorstep, drenched because she had walked to his place in the rain, after having had another one of her arguments with her mom. She had been upset and even though that shouldn't have changed anything – they had been there for each other many times before over the years, during the good and the bad- there was just something so vulnerable about her that night. Bellamy had scooped her up and held her close. And then proceeded to take her to the bathroom where he had planned on letting her take a shower and change her clothes on her own. But she wasn't ready to let him go apparently, so he ended up helping her. And then he had just kissed her and when she kissed him back, he felt at peace, like something had finally fallen into place, and he just took the shower with her.

That all happened a few weeks ago and he discovered that once you kiss Clarke Griffin, you just don't go back to how it was before. Not that either of them wanted that. They talked the next morning and decided to take it slow. Realizing they both wanted this made them deliriously happy but Clarke was still cautious and Bellamy would do anything for her, even though he knew she was it for him.

So slow it was. And part of that was not telling their friends just yet because that would put a lot of pressure and attention on them and they wanted to try the whole relationship thing out on their own first.

A while later they had stopped hiding it but nobody noticed. It's true that they weren't much for PDA and didn't kiss in front of others, but Clarke did cuddle into Bellamy on movie nights and he did put his arm around her and occasionally kissed her forehead in the bar. Yet nobody ever raised an eyebrow or commented on it. So because he was stupid he suggested a bet, a bet about who would slip up first.

And therefore he was standing on one side of them room while Clarke was on the other, not making it easy on him. Good thing Bellamy had a few tricks up his sleeve as well. He downed his shot and disappeared into the hallway when he noticed Clarke went to the ladies room.

When Clarke exited the bathroom, Bellamy pulled her into a dark corner, capturing her mouth with his. She didn't even let out a yelp, just put her hands on his hips and ran them under his dark T-shirt. Bellamy was cradling her face, kissing her with everything he had, showing her just what he was feeling in that moment and Clarke didn't hold back either. She gave as good as she got and if there weren't a party a few feet away, they would have ended up naked in that corner.

Bellamy's mouth was heaven and Clarke couldn't get enough. His scent, the way he tasted, and the way he felt drove her crazy. He pushed her back into a wall and she rubbed against him. He continued kissing her neck, moving his hands down her body and under that dress.

"We should just forget about the stupid bet," groaned Bellamy, biting her neck lightly. "Come clean and go home or up to Miller's office."

"Are you quitting, Blake?" asked Clarke, moaning when Bellamy ran his fingers over her now wet panties.

"You're going to be the death of me," said Bellamy, pulled back and turned around to get himself together. It was probably a good idea to stop now before he really fucked her in that corner. He was all for letting everybody know, but not from their friends walking in on them having sex. And his competitive side wasn't ready to quit just yet either. Plus, he knew Clarke was having fun and he liked it when she was happy.

Clarke licked his neck, threatening with a bite and Bellamy sighed.

"I'm too close to snapping right now, so you just go back to the party and I'll be there in a few minutes." Bellamy turned around to face her again.

"Okay," said Clarke, lightly kissing him one more time. She rested her forehead against his, not exactly sure why she was still insisting on that stupid bet either. "Let's make a new bet. Or no more bet. Just have fun tonight and no more bets after."

"Yeah?" asked Bellamy, looking into her hooded eyes.

"Yeah," she smiled and nodded. "We can't help it if our friends are clueless."

"Okay," he said and Clarke stepped around him. He just closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. He just had to get through this evening.

"Oh, here," said Clarke, handing him something, "so you don't get bored."

He looked at her curiously and she smiled devilishly and walked away. Bellamy opened his fist and looked at the lacey panties she left him with and just let out a loud curse.

* * *

Clarke was dancing with the girls and having fun. Every now and then she dared to look in Bellamy's direction. Not that she was trying to hide that she was looking at him, not really, it was more if she looked at him, she might walk over there and jump him in front of everybody.

The bet was ridiculous and it was more about them teasing each other than it was about any of their friends. Sure, she was scared at first and slow was the answer, but she realized pretty soon she knew Bellamy better than she even knew herself and she had loved him for a while. This relationship wasn't a make it or break it, it was just the next step and they would be fine. He made her happier than anyone had before and she planned on keeping him.

So Clarke really didn't care who knew and who didn't. As long as she got to be with him, that was all that mattered. But it was fun, this game they were playing. And as she swayed her hips seductively and noticed the vein on his forehead she knew she had him exactly where she wanted him.

But all that teasing backfired on her because ever since those moments in the corner she couldn't stop thinking of his hands on her and ever since giving him her panties, she couldn't stop imagining his mouth on her flesh. Clarke really should have just gone along with his suggestion and jumped him in Miller's office.

Clarke looked around and saw Raven and Wick making out on the dance floor and she chuckled - those two idiots. Octavia was about to leave with Lincoln and Clarke was pretty sure she wanted to leave with Bellamy too. So she caught his eye and nodded towards the exit. She knew Bellamy would be behind her and she slowly made her way to his place. It was not far from the bar and some fresh air would do her well.

* * *

Bellamy said goodnight to his sister and her boyfriend, clapped Miller on his back, downed the last of his beer and went to catch up with Clarke. Chances were she was walking to his and Miller's place because it was within walking distance and Miller would probably just stay at his office and clean up in the morning.

He noticed her a few minutes away from his apartment and quickly caught up with her, hugging her from behind. That time she did jump a little but relaxed immediately after realizing it was him. He probably should have made his presence known.

"Sorry," he whispered, kissing her shoulder and because he couldn't help himself, ran his tongue over her neck to her ear.

Clarke spun around, catching his mouth with hers, kissing him deeply and urgently. Her hands went straight to his hair and she ran them through it, pulling him closer. Bellamy's hands grabbed her waist immediately, and he began rubbing little circles into her hips.

They couldn't seem to stop kissing, but eventually they arrived at Bellamy's apartment somehow. Clarke fished his keys from his back pocket and turned around to unlock the door while Bellamy just continued kissing every piece of skin he could get his mouth on.

The door closed behind them and Bellamy pressed Clarke into it. "You've been very naughty tonight," he drawled in his deep voice and Clarke shivered."What should we do about that, hmm?" Bellamy looked into her eyes. Electricity shot through Clarke, right between her legs.

Bellamy ran his hands under her dress and Clarke could hardly breathe. He avoided the place where she wanted him the most and she knew he was playing a game, and even though she needed him right then, she wanted to play along.

"I don't know," she whispered.

In the next moment he lifted her up and took her to the couch. His arms were holding her steady and he pulled her onto his lap and Clarke instinctively grinded down on him.

"Uh oh," Bellamy smiled. He kissed her one more time and then ran his mouth down to the top of her dress, brushing her nipples with his fingers over the black cloth. Clarke's back arched as she urged him to touch her.

Bellamy complied, but in a sweet torturing way. He pulled the top of the dress down, along with the sewn in bra, and kissed her breasts. He took one bud between his lips and sucked on it. Clarke shuddered and the wetness between her legs was impossible to ignore. So she rubbed herself against him for a second time and he flipped them over in response.

She wanted to complain but when he focused all of his attention on her breasts and started playing with them all rational thoughts left her mind. She leaned back into the soft cushions and just tried not to die from pleasure.

Bellamy spread her legs wide apart with his hands and ran them up the inside of her thighs. He did not say anything, just brushed her clit with his thumb when he got to it and then slipped two fingers inside her and just held them there, his thumb pressing on her clit.

Clarke wanted him to move and arched her hips but he didn't budge.

"Not yet," he smirked and took his fingers out, bringing them to her lips so she could lick them. Clarke did so while looking him in the eyes, and then leaned towards him and kissed him.

Bellamy kissed her back ravenously, tasting her, while returning one of his hands to her inner thigh, rubbing her skin, and pinching her nipple with the other. He pulled back while Clarke moaned and spread her thighs further apart. He pinned her nipples between his teeth, first the left and then the right one, flipping his tongue over them and sucking on them greedily. He licked his way down to her stomach, over her belly button and down to her wet flesh.

He licked her once and then blew on her a little.

"Please," begged Clarke. Bellamy licked her shivered and whimpered, "More."

Bellamy inserted his two fingers again and brought his mouth to her clit. He started licking her again, watching her the whole time, fingering her slowly. Clarke had been waiting for this the whole evening and she pulled on his hair to bring him closer, to put more pressure on her. He still had too many clothes on but in that moment she didn't care as long as he kept doing what he was doing.

He knew exactly what she wanted and he grinned before giving her exactly that. He sucked on her clit and worked his fingers in and out of her at the same time, faster now. Clarke couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and kept bucking her hips at him. He was licking her hard and fast then, flicking her clit with his thumb regularly while fucking her with his fingers. She was close to either coming or fainting, Clarke wasn't sure, but her breathing was erratic and she knew she couldn't last much longer.

Bellamy ran his teeth over her clit and Clarke fell over the edge, clutching onto the pillows, trying to move. But Bellamy held her steady, not allowing her to move even an inch as he continued to lick her mercilessly. As she began to calm down and to breathe again, Bellamy started licking her slower and gentler. He kissed the inside of her thigh and moved above her, kissing her lightly on the mouth too.

Clarke moved to lie on the couch properly and pulled him on top of her. "Just give me a minute," she got out, "that was..." she even couldn't finish the sentence.

Bellamy just ran his hands down her arms, holding her close, breathing into her neck. Clarke could feel his hard cock against her leg, still confined by his jeans. And she wanted him, she just needed to find her breath first.

After a couple of minutes, she squirmed away from under him, pulling him up into a sitting position and kneeling between his legs. She noticed the glint in Bellamy's eyes when she pulled down his jeans and brief boxers along with them.

Clarke had always known Bellamy was attractive. In her opinion everyone with eyes could see it. His physique was hot as fuck, those strong arms, toned stomach, and cute ass. She could get lost in his brown eyes and wanted to count the freckles on his face. But one of her favorite things was running her hands through his hair when she pulled him closer. _Later_.

For now she focused on his impressive cock, licking along the shaft. Bellamy hissed but Clarke didn't pay him any mind. She started stroking it slowly and spit on it a bit, making it easier to slide it into her mouth. She did have a gag reflex so she couldn't take it all inside her mouth, but she was working on proper breathing to take it as deep as she could. And by the way Bellamy was grabbing her hair with his fists, she was doing a good job.

She started off slowly, pumping his cock while simultaneously sucking him off, but then started to increase her tempo. She didn't want him to actually come but she wanted to bring him to the edge. Driving him crazy with need turned her on and she was wet once again. Seeing him enjoying what she was doing to him only spurred her on more.

"Enough," he rasped and pulled her onto his lap.

Clarke kissed him passionately while sinking onto him, letting out an appreciative moan. She loved feeling him inside her and that first thrust was always the best. He bucked his hips up, grabbing her by hers while she pushed down at the same time. They moved slowly, because otherwise it would have been over in a minute. Clarke finally removed his shirt and ran her hands over him. He was so strong and his skin was hot, burning for her.

Bellamy's hands went to her lower back and he pulled her towards him, kissing her breasts that were at the perfect level with her on his lap. Clarke sucked in a deep breath, pulsating with pleasure while he focused his attention on her breasts and fucked her at a delicious pace.

Soon she couldn't stand it anymore, she wanted more. "Faster, Bellamy," Clarke said.

They increased their tempo and Bellamy grabbed her by the neck and pulled her head down to him in order to kiss her once again. Their tongues collided while he continued to ram into her from below,skin slick with sweat.

The apartment was filled with moans and groans and Clarke was biting down on her lower lip, about to explode. Her hand sneaked to her clit and she rubbed it furiously, chasing her second orgasm.

"There you go, come on, babe," urged Bellamy, close as well, fucking her wildly now.

The sound she made in combination with her muscles clenching around him when she came pushed Bellamy to join her and he rested his forehead in the crook between her shoulder and her neck, riding out his own climax.

Clarke leaned into him as well, trying to catch her breath. For a while they just sat there, breathing and enjoying the moment. Bellamy was running his hand over her back and Clarke snuggled into him.

Their sweaty skin caused them to feel slightly cold after they cooled down. "Bedroom," suggested Bellamy.

"Yeah," said Clarke. "I just need to wash up first and maybe get a glass of water. But both of those would require me moving." She sighed and Bellamy chuckled, kissing her gently on her cheek.

"Come on," he lifted her from his lap, pulling out and cleaning them with a handkerchief. Then he helped her to her feet and they went to get some water. Clarke still had her dress around her waist, so she pulled it off and threw it back on the couch.

"I like the dress," commented Bellamy, smirking. "It has easy access."

"I noticed," smiled Clarke, admiring the view in front of her. Naked Bellamy was truly a sight to behold. She was exhausted and utterly spent but didn't want to go to bed just yet. "Shower with me?" she asked.

"You just can't keep your hands off me, can you?" He steered her into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Never," said Clarke, stepping into the stall and extending her hand to him.

* * *

Clarke woke up first. She had always been an early riser and Bellamy liked to sleep in a bit when he got the chance. All those times when he had to take care of Octavia when they were younger didn't really provide him with that many opportunities for that, so Clarke kissed him lightly and got out of bed.

After their shower the previous night, which had been all hands and kissing and then snuggling and cuddling, they fell asleep pretty fast. Clarke loved staying over at Bellamy's place. As much as she liked her own bed, his was all Bellamy and, well, actually had Bellamy in it, and she definitely preferred it that way.

She put on a pair of fresh panties that she had brought over a while ago and decided against putting on her dress that she couldn't even find and went with one of Bellamy's T-shirts instead. They were comfortable and smelled like him so double win. She pulled her hair into a bun on top of her head and looked back at the bed at Bellamy sleeping peacefully and smiled.

When she exited the room and closed the door silently behind her, she turned around and faced another person coming out of Miller's bedroom. They stood there in the hallway, looking at each other in silence, blushing slightly before first Monty started to smile and then Clarke joined him a second after.

They each took a step forward, high fived one another quietly, and went to the kitchen to put some coffee on and start on breakfast. It was going to be a good day.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it.**


End file.
